The First Fall
by nicochii
Summary: Cold fronts, cloudy skies, days spent indoors by the fire. But this year, something different was going to occur.


The glass fogged slightly, fingertips smearing the condensation as soft crackling filled the atmosphere. A gentle glow cast friendly shadows as bright youthful eyes glued to the window sought the skies outside almost painfully, brow creasing with impatience as time went on.

His ears twitched at the clink behind him, desperately feigning disinterest as he pulled his lower lip between his teeth. Shivering slightly, he pulled his hand from the frosted glass. The presence behind him was comforting, the slide of a chair audible as the body came to a resting position. Something flickered, drawing his attention back outside. It was only the first day of December, but he was still anxious for the winter weather.

"I take it I should just drink yours as well, else it'll get cold." The smell of hot chocolate filled his nose as he turned from his spot to sprawl across a chair, reaching eagerly towards the mug. His companion smiled softly, eyes gentle as she brought her own cup to her lips, sipping gently while steam caressed her face.

"Thanks," he replied sheepishly as he brought the burning porcelain towards himself. The two sat in silence, watching the overcast skies, their reverie framed by irregular cooling puffs and tentative sips. The older of the two sat cross-legged on the chair now, sweatpants hooked on her toes as they stretched over her feet. She lifted her near empty mug with sleeved hands, fumbling with her grasp before finishing off the tepid drink.

The sharp sound of glass colliding with the table shook her as the man leapt from his seat, pressing himself near the window. Locked on him with wide eyes, she leaned to the side, peering around him to the world through the frame. Smiling, she set her cup down clumsily as she lifted herself from her seat. "Its so beautiful," he murmured as she reached across the table for his empty mug, her outstretched leg knocking a spare chair slightly. Excitement bubbled up inside her as she ran water over the dishes, placing them inside the machine before turning back to her guest. Doing her best to contain her energy, she crossed her arms, leaning against the frame of the doorway as he turned around. She cocked an eyebrow at him, a smirk threatening to blow her guise.

"Wanna go outside?"

The crisp air whipped at his face as he ran around the lawn and into the street, everything lightly dusted in a blanket of white. He paused, swaying as he tilted his head up towards the clouded skies. He watched, with great struggle to keep his eyes open, as the flakes sailing from above grew larger, threatening to blind him. Tentatively, lips parted as a heated appendage found itself submitted to the harsh temperature, the cooling sensation of a snowflake resonating throughout his body. He laughed, his smile warm and inviting as he knelt to the ground.

"Its breathtaking," he whispered, scooping a small amount together, lifting it slowly. A sharp, cold stinging sensation assaulted the right side of his face, knocking him to his elbow as he flailed from the recoil. Dazed, he pushed himself upright, his eyes focusing on his companion who was currently snickering.

"Lightning!" He growled, forgetting the snow he'd collected as he brushed the remaining melting flakes from his face with the back of his glove. The woman couldn't stifle the chuckle behind her hand as he stood, another weapon already formed and in hand. Without warning, she wound up and pitched it at him. Reflexively, and appalled, he ducked out of its course. "What are you doing?"

She only laughed harder, running further from him as he neared, scooping more arsenal from the ground along the way. It took two or three more hits before the male retaliated, packing the cold dust into a tight ball, and waiting for just the right moment. A sharp gasp cut through the air as it made contact with the soldier's face, her surprise eerily audible. The younger of the two waited apprehensively, almost frozen in the position he'd thrown it in. He watched as she turned to him, the ball falling from her hand harmlessly, chunks tumbling their way into her jacket, down her shirt. The stare she gave him was beyond unsettling.

"I- I didn't- I mean," he fumbled, his body freezing over from the inside out, trembling as she began her slow approach. Her movement left him gaping for words, stepping back hesitantly as she neared him, eyes piercing. The corner of her lip tugged upwards, both easing and confusing him as he felt his own weight give out below, his vision blurred and replaced by scattered values of white. Gasping for air, he found himself breathing crystalized water, his face burning with cold as he was smothered. He jerked upwards, coughing as the weight on top of him lifted.

"Face wash." He lifted himself to his elbows as his vision settled down. She sat on his thighs, looking up towards the falling snow. Following her gaze, he rubbed at his face, drying his chilled skin as he admired the weather's phenomenon. "This really is your first real snow fall, isn't it?" She was facing him when he looked again, the snow muddling where his hips ended and her knees began, their surfaces beginning to slowly disappear under fresh powder. When he finally met her gaze, he noticed his face was pulled into a grin. Flashing the whites of his teeth, he nodded.

"We don't get winters in Palumpolum. We suffer through a few weeks of terrible winds and storms, but nothing like this. Never anything so.. _Peaceful._" He watched her as she averted her eyes, her thighs squeezing his legs as she turned, embarrassed. He laughed.

"Sorry.. I'm used to dealing with Serah's husband; it's like trying to take down a tank!" He smiled, eyelids falling heavy as he listened to her stories, slowly bringing her closer as they grew colder. The snow had built up enough that he dared to topple her off of him, to the side. She let out a squeak as he maneuvered her with his knees, laughing as she pulled her jacket up to shield her face from the snow while puffy arms found wrapped up bodies. They lay there like that, letting the glistening white blanket fall on top of them as they held each other in a gentle embrace.

"It really is beautiful," she murmured after a long while, her eyes shifting to a new flake every few seconds as they descended upon them. He turned to her, her walls absent while in the presence of nature. Without thinking he reached for her cheek, stroking down towards her chin as she jumped, startled, before turning to him. He pressed forward, the heat of their lips sparking like fire in the cold afternoon weather. A hand wrung the front of his layers, barely noticeable as he pulled back, his heart racing deep within. She looked at him, in both of his eyes, her cheeks flushed and eyes bright. Something caught in his throat at the sight.

"You're beautiful."

Hope saw snow fall for the first time that year in Bodhum.


End file.
